Legends
by The Pootamis
Summary: Based off of Justice League episode 43. What if Toyman had another target instead of Superman? What if he aimed his ray at Batman instead causing Wonder Woman to take immediate action forcing herself between the beam and him? This is the story of how legends are born to forever be remembered through the history of time.
1. Blast To The Past

A flash. A blinding white light. That is all she could remember. A memory that slowly comes back to her as her vision comes back to her. As everything comes back to her. A memory after this day she would never forget. It has started out much like it usually did whenever they were together. Another crisis that needed to be dealt with. A crisis that would take the combined efforts of the whole Justice League. But that was when things started to get different. Things started to change with one moment. A moment she would never forget. Never forget how she had seen Toyman raise up that unknown weapon up his way. The worldwide famous Batman's way. A man that she has been pinning after for so long. An action that had caused her to use every ounce of strength she had in her entire body to push herself to stand in front of him with her shield drawn before everything went dark.

Before her vision was taken when a blinding flash erupted. A beam that now as the sting of her eyes lessen and she cracks open an eye instantly Wonder Woman's eyes widen when she sees the city of Metropolis no longer in front of her eyes. No longer sees any tall skyscrapers. No longer sees any buildings of any sort. No longer sees any destroyed vehicles that had been demolished in the fight. No now she sees nothing. Nothing but an empty field in front of her. A field being lit up by a full moon hanging high above. Such a peaceful scenery that she can't help but stare at speechless as she finds her way to her feet. A scenery she could stare at for hours until the sound of a groan from behind her snaps her out of her shock and she looks over her shoulder finding Batman standing behind her with his eyes constantly glancing around with the same look of shock in his eyes that he doesn't even try to suppress.

" Where are we?"

Unable to speak a single word shaking his head slightly as he continues to look around his surroundings for a few more moments finding themselves standing in an wide empty field suddenly when the words escape his mouth instantly Batman sees Wonder Woman's eyes go even wider.

" I don't know."

* * *

Open fields. No sign of any sort of civilization anywhere to be found. No buildings whatsoever. No roads. No railroad tracks. Nothing. Nothing but wide open fields. Nothing but untouched lands. A peaceful sight. Some could call it breathtaking. As for him? The scenery around him concerned him. Made him worry. The very same worry that could also be seen across his companion's face as she walks stride in stride with him by his side with her eyes constantly glancing around looking for any sort of life. Looking for any sign of civilization and yet deep inside she couldn't help but feel a sense of peace. This place. Everything that she sees around her just reminded her of home. Her own personal little world that still remains untouched by the rest of the world. An island that has brought her so much peace when she needed it just like how these fields are doing the same for her right now. This sense of peace from just walking through the fields with nothing but a calming breeze blowing making her hair flow freely with the wind. That is until suddenly an structure off in the distance makes her pause doing the exact same thing to her companion. A structure neither could believe they were seeing.

A castle. A large castle off in the distance. Such a sight that makes each of their eyes go wide at what they are seeing with the very same question running through each of their minds. Just where are we?

* * *

Archers stationed on the castle walls. Civilians walking amongst themselves on the grounds. Many with tattered and dirty clothing. Some in which barely have anything covering themselves. Others that are seen huddled off in corners with their dirt covered faces buried deep within their knees. Peasants many of the ruler's back in the old times would call them. As for them? As for them the mere word just makes them cringe and scowl deep inside. A word that leaves a sour taste in their mouth. But a word that is far from their minds as they make their way through the castle gates. Make their way through this marketplace within these walls. An entrance that draws the attention of all those around them. Makes some that look their way look at them with awe in their eyes from the way they are dressed. Makes some of the shopkeepers look their way with greed in their eyes. Makes some of the knights on ground level look their way with suspicion making their hands go down to graze the ends of their swords that are sheaved away by their sides. Such an action that draws Wonder Woman's attention making her right hand itch down towards her own sword before a hand gently resting down on her shoulder from Batman and a small shake of his head makes her rethink her action.

" Don't. We can't draw any unnecessary attention to ourselves. You know that."

Finding no argument against his logic nodding her head in agreement pulling her hand back away from her sword glancing around as she sees every single pair of eyes looking in their direction without looking away Wonder Woman whispers under her breath just loud enough for Batman to hear.

" Already too late for that don't you think?"

Glancing around seeing her point well received from how every single shopkeeper to every single peasant is looking their way with variety of expressions nodding his head slightly turning his head back forward missing the small faint grin that comes across her face just as she turns her head back forward any emotion across her face goes away when she sees a look across one shop keeper's face. A shopkeeper dressed in some nice clean clothing. A man that looks their way with nothing but greed. Especially when his eyes land down upon her looking her up and down. A sight that truly sickens her until an intense anger burns deep within her when she sees two women behind his stand. Two women that look as though they have been defeated deep inside. Look as though they are dead inside by the way they look down towards the ground. Two women that kneel down by the shop keeper's side in nothing but rags. With nothing but bruises across their exposed thighs. With nothing but dirty and tattered clothing with collars around their necks being held by the shopkeeper.

This anger that keeps building up inside of her. That is until a man quickly makes his way around his standing heading straight for them with this sickening smile across his face.

" Welcome! Wel ..."

Suddenly within milliseconds the shop keeper's words die on the tip of his tongue when Wonder Woman draws her sword and levels it just underneath his chin drawing everyone's attention. Including every single guard in the area that quickly rush over towards the scene past peasants that quickly start to scatter away fearing any sort of punishment.

" Release them."

Hearing nothing but a cold tone in the woman's voice standing before him glancing down towards the sword that is dangerously close to his throat gulping his throat slightly just as he opens his mouth the shopkeeper is silenced when Wonder Woman brings the edge of her sword up towards his throat drawing a little blood.

" Release them now!"

Seeing nothing but the crowd disbursing allowing a clear path for some of the guards on the ground level to make their way towards them with their swords already drawn glancing upward seeing a few archers getting into position to rain down arrows upon them without thinking twice in a split moment Batman grabs a hold of two batarangs from his belt and unleashes them through the air causing them to smack into the archers pointing their crossbows down at them causing one of them to fall back and out of sight from the impact while another falls down from his post and lands down through a shop keeper's stand ripping their clothed roof and scatter fruits and vegetable from their stand upon impact.

Quickly kicking the shopkeeper hard in the chest sending him soaring backwards snapping around instantly Wonder Woman raises up her sword to block an incoming sword strike from a nearby knight. A strike she blocks with ease using one hand before she drives her free hand down hard into the knight's face with a left hook sending him down to the ground before with a twirl she retrieves her shield and sends it soaring through the air connecting into the chest plate of an incoming knight sending them down to the ground with a thud. Quickly turning back to the downed knight seeing him getting back up to his feet in a swift move Wonder Woman kicks his right leg out from underneath him causing him to crash down to the dirt before with a surge of strength she grabs a hold of his armor and with a flick of her wrist sends him soaring through the air and crashing through another shopkeeper's stand.

Blocking an incoming sword strike with the talons on his forearm quickly smashing away the sword out of the knights hand and driving an elbow into their exposed face dropping them instantly hearing a click from nearby instantly as if on instinct Batman goes down into a roll and retrieves Wonder Woman's discarded shield and quickly turns raising the shield just in time to deflect a bolt away. A bolt coming from a nearby archer from the tower that reloads and sends another bolt down his way making him raise up the shield to deflect it away. Slowly backpedaling with his eyes constantly on the archer paying a quick glance over his shoulder finding himself nearing Wonder Woman who makes quick work of another knight the moment he nears her instantly Batman retrieves two metallic balls from his belt and throws them down onto the dirt causing a cloud of smoke to instantly erupt all around them.

Smoke that causes nearby peasants and knights alike to cough and shield their eyes away from the smoke until a few guards rush forward towards the dying down smoke with their weapons drawn only to stare in disbelief when they see nobody to be found.

* * *

Taking a quick glance inside of the entrance to a small cave a mere couple of miles away from the castle hearing and seeing nothing inside making his way inside with Wonder Woman following close behind him that still hasn't said a single word since their escape coming to a stop near a nearby wall raising his gloved hands up to palm the stone wall taking a calming breath turning his head just as he is about to give her a piece of his mind about what had just happened suddenly any retort he might have had goes away when he sees the look across her face. Sees the scowl across her face. Sees how hard her hands are clenched together drawing blood from her palms. How could he be mad at her? Everything she had just attempted to do. Everything she was prepared to do. All of it was the right thing to do. He had seen it. Had seen the disgusting display. How that shopkeeper was treating those two women like they were his own personal slaves that could be loaned off like a possession. A mere sight that made him sick to his stomach. Would make him react if they were back home but here he couldn't. Not until he knew the facts. Not until he knew just where exactly they had been transported to. The technology that had been used against them by Toyman. That unique gun of his. He can still remember it now. Remember every little detail about it. An amazing piece of technology. One that could open so many possibilites. Some in which even the villain hadn't even thought of. Much like the predicament he finds himself in. Found himself trapped in the past. An impossibility he once thought but here he is now trapped thousands of years in the past.

But that isn't important right now. If he learned one thing over the years it was this. To take the punches. To adapt to the situation and keep a calm head. Was it possible to return back to their time? Perhaps? He would try his hardest to make it so. If not? Well he could at least be thankful that he didn't come here alone. Be thankful that she is here with him. Diana Prince. The Princess of Themyscira. Just princess to him. His little cute nickname for her that at first he would say just to get a reaction out of her. But now? Now she takes it with stride. It is no secret to him the little crush she has on him. A crush that he has never returned fearing the worst. Truth be told he admires her. Admires everything she stands for. Admires her thirst for justice. Admires her determination to help others.

And now? With the predicament that they find themselves in with the possibility of never having the ability to return back to their time? Maybe just maybe this was the push they needed. Here they didn't need to be heroes. Here they didn't need to be known as a princess or billionaire by day and hero by night. No here they could just be Bruce and Diana. A thought that he ponders as he looks down towards his boots before suddenly a pair of arms wrap around him from behind. An embrace that makes him look over his shoulder finding Wonder Woman hugging him close to her chest with her face unseen by the locks of her black hair. An embrace he turns in wrapping his arms around her causing her to bury her face in his kevlar as his right hand strokes the back of her hair. A lock of black hair he looks down towards silently before a silent sob is heard making his hand's motion come to an halt.

" What do we do?"

Feeling her leaning back reaching out gently Batman tucks a finger under Wonder Woman's chin lifting her head up revealing a pair of watery blue eyes. A sight that makes his eyes widen for a brief moment before his gloved hand comes up to wipe away a lone tear trickling down her cheek with his thumb.

" Bruce?"

Retracting his hand keeping his eyes locked on her own giving her a faint smile reaching down slowly to her surprise he lifts up his cowl dropping it back revealing his face to her. This look of shock that just makes his lips widen before he sees her eyes dip down slightly to his lips making him do something he has always wanted to do. Make him lean forward capturing her lips with his own making her eyes go completely wide. A brief moment of shock that goes away as her hands sneak up behind the back of his neck as she returns the kiss before the need for oxygen breaks them apart causing them to lean their foreheads gently against one another.

" We'll think of something. I promise."

A statement that brings a wide smile to her face as her eyes get watery once again. A smile that is returned before just as she leans forward for another kiss suddenly the sound of a roar coming from outside of the cave catches their attention. A loud roar that echoes through the air. A sound that draws their attention as they make it up towards the opening and look up towards the sky before each of their eyes go wide as saucers. As they see something flying high above in the air. See something they never thought was ever possible. See something they thought could only be found in fairy tales. A dragon. A large dragon hovering high above in the air. A sight they can only look at with nothing but shock until the next sound that escapes the creature's lips causes a cold chill to run up and down their spines. No longer a roar escapes the dragon's lips. No the sound that escapes the creature's lips is quite different. Something very sinister. A cackle. This sickening cackle of laughter. Such a sound that leaves them cold inside before they freeze when they see the moonlight revealing the creature's face to them. A face neither thought they would ever see. A sickening face that they stare at before the large creature disappears off into the horizon heading in the direction of the castle cackling along the way.


	2. Clash Of Warriors

The sound of hooves making contact against the dirt. The sound of wheels of a large wagon rolling across the ground. The only sounds that could be heard coming from a dirt trail heading into a wide open field with its destination lurking off in the distance. A wagon carrying valuable cargo. At least that is what the owner thinks. A cruel man that sits silently in front of the wagon staring forward while another sits next to him steering the horses forward. His hired help of this night. If he is to do a good job then perhaps he would become a permanent hire. After all, his cargo is very precious. Sure all of the gold hidden deep within the chest in the wagon is precious to him. Nothing is more precious to him than gold and silver. But those that make him such coins? Make him so wealthy? Well they are truly the hidden treasure. A gift that keeps on giving. He was just lucky enough to have not one not two but three of them. Three young ladies. Three sisters even. Three young sisters that were sold to him long ago. A fitting payment for what was owed to him by a small family. Sisters that slowly over time he has broken. Has used to his own benefit selling off their body to anyone with coins in their pocket. Sometimes they would be returned back to him with bruises. A sight that would often anger him and demand extra payment for their services. A service that has gone on for these past five years. Five years of these young ladies under his enslavement. Under his control. But perhaps not for long. Especially if the rumors he has been hearing about are true. Rumors that have spread like wildfire for the past month.

Rumors of two unknown warriors. The Warriors of Light. A title fitted for legends. A title given to them for their deeds. Such deeds that have made him for the first time in a long time take caution. Deeds that truly made him feel afraid. Truly afraid for his life. Truly afraid that his way of life would come to an end. Warriors that have been known for the past month to attack all those that may be known as slave owners. Attack caravans holding such precious cargo much like his own freeing all those under enslavement. But to his shock they wouldn't take anything. Wouldn't take the slave owner's gold. Wouldn't take any of their possessions. No they would just free the slaves while leaving their former owners down for the count with various of injuries. These two heroes that he looks out for on this night. This nice silent summer night. A night that feels so perfect. Almost too perfect. Especially now as he travels down this dirt path with no resistance yet. With no wandering on by bystanders on the same path. Such things that have made him on high alert as he continues to look around looking for even the slightest of movement in front of him. But if he was to look up towards the sky? Well he would see a different picture. An unbelievable picture of a lone woman hovering high up in the air over the wagon keeping up with the wagon's pace. A woman whose eyes take in the situation before silently she descends downward towards the front side of the wagon before just as she is spotted with a surge of speed Wonder Woman charges forward with her sworn drawn at lightning fast speed and with a slash cuts the ropes attached to the harness of the two horse pulling the wagon instantly making them leap up in fright with their front hooves high up in the air. Makes the front end of the wagon to come crashing down with a screech in the dirt making the two drivers lurch forward with only their quick thinking of grabbing the edges preventing them from being thrown.

Landing down directly in front of the detached wagon hearing the sound of the two horses going wild retrieving her lasso with a quick whip on their behind instantly Wonder Woman sends each of the horses running before her head snaps back when she hears the sound of a pair of boots landing down on the dirt. Boots belonging to the mercenary that quickly draws his own sword. A mercenary that stares back at her with nothing but anger before with ease she side steps him when he charges forward at her with the end of his blade pointed straight ahead. A rookie mistake she makes him pay for when with little effort she kicks the blade out from his hand sending it soaring into the darkness before with a well connected punch she smashes her right hand into the mercenary's breast plate instantly denting the armor causing him to be sent soaring across the dirt trail and land hard down on his back with a thud.

Keeping her eyes focused on the downed hired gun seeing him down for the count hearing the sound of rushing footsteps coming from behind her glancing over her shoulder instantly as she sees the slave owner quickly rushing away from the wagon heading in the opposite direction with a surge of anger running through her with a twirl Wonder Woman retrieves her lasso and sends the end soaring through the air causing the lasso to wrap around the runaway man's legs dropping him face first to the ground. A man that continues to scratch and claw his way forward before with little effort she pulls him across the dirt as he kicks and screams that is heard on deaf ears. A man the moment he gets near and turns to face her makes her drive her right boot down into his chest making him gasp for breath. This deep gasp that is followed by his hands coming up to claw at her red boot that just makes her drive her heel deeper into his chest making the motion come to a stop.

" Release them."

Letting out a scream the moment he shakes his head suddenly the slave owner's screams get louder when the end of her heel drives deeper into his chest.

" You will release them or…."

Feeling the end of her boot leaving his chest just as he opens his eyes suddenly the slave owner's eyes go as wide as saucers when he sees the shine of her blade directly in front of his eyes pointing down towards his throat.

" I will kill you right here and now and take them with me. Either way whether it's by my hands or another's justice will be served."

Staring directly into the man's eyes seeing nothing but fear within them for a split moment as she sees his eyes leave her own to look back towards the wagon following his eyes instantly Wonder Woman's eyes soften slightly when she sees three young women standing just outside of the back of the wagon. Three women with tattered and dirty clothing. Three women that are shackled together by a long chain attached to their wrists and their ankles. Such a sight that would cause intense anger to radiate through her at even the sight of it but from the scared looks across their faces she couldn't allow her anger to control her. No matter how much she wants to kill this man. No matter how much she wants to rid this world of this scum she couldn't. That would be a dangerous path to walk down. A path she wasn't sure if she could escape from once taking a step in that direction. She has fought men and women like him for most of her young life. Beings that are filled with nothing but greed. Filled with nothing but this selfness to add even more power and wealth. And this man was no different. A man much like many others she has fought this past month. Men that she would often leave battered and bloodied but never dead. Never killed. She wouldn't do such a thing. She may not be in her own timeline but that doesn't mean she would change who she is.

These young ladies much like others that she has saved this past month. Saved in so many ways. Saved from enslavement. Saved their very lives and these three would be no different as she keeps her sword trained on their owner while she sends them a friendly smile.

" Go. You're free now."

Being met with looks of disbelief just as she is about to respond a small scream coming from the youngest causes her to quickly look back down towards the slave owner and immediately catch his extended wrist with a concealed knife being held firm in his hand. This sudden ambush that makes her facial features harden and for her to tighten her hold around his wrist making him scream out loudly in pain when a few pops are heard. Make the knife in his hand drop down to the dirt causing her to release her hold making him quickly cradle his right hand to his chest before he goes still when she kicks him hard in the head making his head snap to the side and his eyes close. Returning her eyes back towards the young women that stare down towards the downed man with nothing but shock riddled across their faces scheaving her sword and lasso slowly making her way over earning the women's attention reaching out as she grabs a hold of the shackle across one of the women's wrists making her flinch with a gentle smile instantly with a surge of strength Wonder Woman shatters the shackle causing the woman's eyes to go wide in disbelief as her eyes start to get watery. A gesture she repeats on each of the other women until no shackle remains on any of their wrists or feet before she rises up to her feet and nods over towards the fallen wagon.

" I suggest you take anything of value and go to the nearest village. You should be safe there."

Instantly seeing each of the women look over her shoulder knowing exactly what they are looking at with a smile Wonder Woman glances over her shoulder back towards the downed slave owner.

" Don't worry about him. I'll dispose of him far away from here. After this night he'll never bother you again. That I can promise you."

Without waiting for a response turning on her heels making her way back over towards his downed body reaching down Wonder Woman grabs a hold of his silk shirt and lifts him up to his feet before throwing him over her shoulder and ascends up into the sky making every single women behind her stare at her back in disbelief. The same look they stare at her with until she disappears out of sight.

* * *

Carving away at the stone in front of him that shines brightly putting down his makeshift blade blowing on the ends of the stone causing dust to be blown down to the cold dirt ground down below inspecting his work finding it to be acceptable very slowly Batman lowers down the ruby looking stone down into a small slot in front of him. A slot filled with numerous empty slots. His makeshift solution to their problem. If they couldn't use the original perhaps he could create something similar. That was his theory anyways. But a solution that presented him with so many different problems. Any sort of technology was no longer at his disposal. In fact no sort of technology is available to him. All except the things that he makes using what he is provided. The various metals from numerous types of chain mail armors. From the cold steels of blades and axes. From rare stones found all across this globe. And what do all of these add up to? What is in front of him now. His version of a portal. A large metal structure leaning up close against a stone wall. A steel structure forged together from melted down weapons and armors with numerous slots for stone carved amongst the structure. He just needed to figure out the key to cause each of these precious stones to combine together and create such a portal. But such a feat of success would come with risks. If he was successful there would be no telling what the portal could lead to. Could lead them further into the past or even yet centuries into the future. A chance he knew he would have to take eventually if he is ever successful in creating such a device. But for now? For now he would make do what he has right now. And speaking of making due the sound of boots landing by the entrance of the cave makes a faint smile come across his face.

If any good has come from being thrown into the past it would be this. Without being put in this predicament perhaps he and her would never have gotten together. Perhaps they would have continued to dance around each other. But thanks to all of this neither would ever have to find out. Glancing over his shoulder finding her approaching with their meal for the night or should he say nights by how large the creature over her shoulder truly is flashing her a quick smile only to have it instantly returned turning his head back towards his device reaching out Batman picks up one of his makeshift blades and starts to carve out a few symbols into the steel with the tip of the blade as he hears the sound of a thump coming from nearby.

Dropping the dear carasses down onto the ground near a roaring fire that provides the cave with its only light taking out her sword grabbing a fist full of the deceased creature's fur raising it up as she brings her blade down Wonder Woman pays a glance over her shoulder towards Batman's way.

" Any luck?"

Without stopping his motion shaking his head causing a frown to slightly come across her face that goes unnoticed moving to another section of the metal device gently Batman starts to carve another symbol into the steel.

" And you? How did things go?"

Nodding her head keeping her focus on the task after a few moments with a pleased smile across her face slowly Wonder Woman moves her blade downward.

" Another successful rescue. He won't be bothering them again."

" Them?"

Glancing over his shoulder seeing nothing but a sight that would make almost anyone lose their stomach contents seeing her nod her head slightly returning his head back forward slowly Batman inspects his work.

" Three young women. Too young but they won't have to worry about him any longer."

Looking over her shoulder seeing that she has his full attention by the way he looks at her with a stern look knowing fully well what he wants to ask giving him a smirk turning her head back forward Wonder Woman continues her task.

" I may have dropped him off in a nearby river that was heading downstream. Don't worry though. He was very much alive when I dropped him into the water."

Picturing his look of disbelief perfectly in her mind paying a quick glance over her shoulder seeing the look she is picturing across his face quickly turning away to hide the small smile that forms across her face discarding the deer's skin off to the side reaching out Wonder Woman grabs a hold of a small metallic object off from the ground.

* * *

Even after returning here so many times over this past month. Even after saving so many women from enslavement by some of the very men that stand behind some of these very stands underneath her hood she can't help but stare at them with disgust. These shopkeepers that no matter how many of them that she meets prove to be just the same as the others. Men whose eyes are filled with nothing but greed. This look that luckily for her that she wears a hood covering the scowl across her face as she walks stride in stride with her companion through these castle walls. A companion that doesn't hide his face. Doesn't wear his usual cowl. Doesn't even wear his usual Batman suit. No what he is wearing now is quite different. A suit of black armor with the carved makings of The Batman symbol across his breastplate. A look she had to admit suits him quite well. Especially without his cowl covering his face. As for her? Well she needed to hide her face. Especially from the way all of them wanted posters that are plastered across the walls with a reward too good for anyone to pass up. Much like many of the civilians all around her. Some in which are starving to death and would do anything to survive at this point.

She was thankful they would only be here within these walls for a short time. Just long enough to hopefully find the very items they are in search of. Items that they haven't found with any such luck yet as they continue to walk through the marketplace with their eyes constantly glancing around from stand to stand. Stands littered with various items. Some consist of some new and old blades fresh off the forge. Some with various fruits and vegetables. Some even with jewelry. Those were the ones they are most focused on. Not the jewelry itself but the material they are made of. But so far with every stand they visit to inspect the hardware on top each time they leave to the next stand with a hint of disappointment in their steps.

A noisy and busy atmosphere that is suddenly broken when a loud scream erupts through the marketplace. A scream followed by many others when a large shadow forms over the ground. A shadow that many look up towards only to scream and attempt to scramble away when they see a large dragon hovering high above. A dragon whose roar echoes through the air shaking the very castle walls. Cause for archers to quickly get into positions with her bows and crossbows cocked and ready to fire away. Cause for knights and guards on ground level to quickly take out their swords with many look towards the sky with hints of fear in their eyes. Some don't even do that and instead scramble away and get lost within the retreating crowds. But if anyone was paying attention to two others they would have seen a couple share a quick look before they quickly spring into action. One that throws off their cloak and takes to the skies with her sword and shield drawn while the other shoots off a line from his grapple gun up towards a castle wall.

This magnificent beast that roars loudly spraying out waves of flames from its mouth scorching the castle walls where nearby archers once were causing loud screams to echo through the air. Cause some of the more lucky archers to take cover before they start to fire away bolt and arrow alike through at the beast. Some in which merely bounce off the creature's scales. Others that land clean against the creature's skin angering the beast even more. A beast whose eyes search around for it's attackers as it circles around through the air with its tail whipping out striking against a nearby tower sending dubree downward towards cowering peasants. That is until a red and blue blur suddenly smashes into the creature's chest making the creature let out a mighty roar as it is forced back away from the castle with blazing speed towards the open fields. A blur that causes the dragon to turn his head to look down finding Wonder Woman driving him back with her sword planted firmly into its chest making its blood spray across her clothing and face. That is until she disappears when it snaps it jaw down to bite her only to hit nothing but air.

Leaping back just being missed by the dragon's teeth circling around through the air as she hears the dragon letting out a mighty roar and rear its head back instantly Wonder Woman twirls around in the air avoiding a stream of fire that comes out of the creature's open mouth. Fire that continues to flow her as she circles around the dragon with the creature trying to keep up with her movements only to be one step behind. A scene that unknown to anyone is being watched by a cloaked figure sitting in a tree on the outskirts of a nearby forest. A figure that watches the scene with nothing but interest as she twirls around a flower effortlessly through her fingers. This cloaked figure whose green hood flows freely with the wind revealing locks of red hair underneath along with a pair of red ruby colored lips. A hood that is suddenly thrown back as she leans forward with wide eyes when she sees the mighty dragon letting out another roar when a large bolt goes soaring through the middle of the dragon's left wing completely ripping the wind apart causing the dragon to dip downward from impact. An bolt coming back from the castle where a large ballista could be seen pointing outward towards the hovering dragon. A dragon's whose angry roar echoes through the air before it takes off at high speed back towards the castle with a red and blue blur in pursuit. This scene that makes her heart beat pick up and make her leap off from the tree to make a beeline for the entrance of the forest before her hands come up to her chest when she sees a lone man leap off from the tower just in time when the dragon crashes through the castle wall and with a twirl land down on top of the dragon's head driving the sword in his hands down through the top of the dragon's head.

Ignoring the ear piercing scream coming from down below him feeling his feet being taken out from underneath him holding tightly to the end of the sword through his gloves like his life is depending on it seeing a glimpse of a red and blue blur making its way quickly towards him rearing back quickly Batman grabs a hold of his grapple gun and shots it off high into the air before instantly he feels himself being pulled off from the dragon's head and twirled around through the air by Wonder Woman until he lands down onto the ground into a roll.

Letting go of the retracting line quickly raising up her shield to block a stream of fire that is blown her way by the dragon after a couple of seconds once the fire ceases with a growl instantly Wonder Woman takes off at high speed towards the dragon with her sword pointing forward. An incoming attack that draws the dragon's attention before with a twirl she changes direction circling around to the dragon's injured wing avoiding a stream of fire. A dodge that gives her an opportunity that she doesn't hesitate in slashing her sword straight through the dragon's already injured wing slicing it clean in half making the dragon roar in pain as it comes crashing down to the ground at high speed causing a large dust cloud to form around the dragon's body from impact. A dragon that withers on the ground in pain shooting up flames high up into the air at Wonder Woman as she twists and turns avoiding the flames before she closes the distance landing on top of the dragon's head and drives her boot down hard into the sword already through its head driving it downward further until the dragon's mouth closes shut with a click.

Back flipping off the dragon's head with her shield raises up in front of her keeping her eyes locked on the downed dragon's own taking a few cautious steps forward towards the creature's head seeing nothing but the dragon staring angrily at her in a sudden move leaping up high into the air with a mighty scream Wonder Woman delivers a clean slash straight through the dragon's outstretched neck separating the creature's head from the rest of its body. Retracting her sword out of the creature's hard skin taking her eyes away from the deceased creature's eyes to look over her shoulder seeing Batman approaching her giving him a small smile putting her sword away just as she takes a step forward towards him suddenly the sound of numerous hooves rushing towards them from behind makes her snap around with her sword drawn. A sword that drips with blood as numerous knights on horseback quickly approach with their weapons already drawn. So many horsemen with some staring at the downed dragon with nothing but shock while a few others circle around them with crossbows trained on them. So many knights that make Batman and Wonder Woman go back to back as they train their eyes on the knights. That is until the unthinkable happens. That is until a gust of wind flows through the air blowing numerous fallen leaves towards them. Leaves that suddenly form together before with a flash they disappear leaving only a green cloaked figure. A figure that neither has time to process before they are suddenly grabbed and with a flash they disappear along with the cloaked figure right at the moment knights pull back on the trigger of their crossbows causing bolts it hit nothing but the dirt.


	3. Legend Of The Three Warriors

Feeling the softness of what felt like silk underneath him letting out the silentest of groans cracking open his eyes only to immediately have them snap open when he finds himself staring up towards the stone wall of an unknown ceiling snapping up to a sitting position causing the smooth fur that had been laid across him like a blanket to fall down exposing his bare chest that to his surprise as a unique herb in which he has never seen before across her right side with his eyes only showing intrigue gently Batman peals the herb off from his skin only to have him hiss in pain when he sees a small gash across his side. A gash that looks as though it is sealing up very slowly. A gash that he quickly covers back up smoothing the herb back over the gash before a sudden thought occurs to him and he looks around for any sign of Wonder Woman only to find her laying right next to him with a peaceful smile across her face. This smile he can't help but return before he looks away to examine their surroundings.

Surroundings by the second intrigue him. They were not in some kind of dungeon like he originally thought once he had woken. No in fact from what he could tell they were in some kind of chamber. A bed chamber if he was seeing right. A chamber with a shelf just across the bed littered with bottles. Bottles with unknown contents that range from blue to even red. Robes of various darker colors hanging up off to the side but what interests him the most is what is resting in the center of a table. A silver ring with a gold band. A ring that shines brightly with this green stone in the center. This stone that makes him silently get up from the bed making sure to not wake up Wonder Woman and make his way over before he gently plucks the ring up from the table and carefully examines it. A stone that the more he looks at it the more it reminds him of kryptonite. The shape is right. The color is right but there is something different about it. Something more….intriguing and he knew what as he looks closer. Just inside of the center of the stone a blurry image could be seen. An image of some kind of storm within like a tornado. This image that he continues to stare at unknown of a woman watching him closely from the open doorway of the bedchamber with a faint smile across her ruby red lips.

" It's the eye of the storm."

Instantly snapping his head up towards the voice as he finds a cloaked woman standing leaning up against the open doorway with her green hood covering her face halfway causing the brief light from a roaring fire nearby to reveal the bottom half of her face keeping his eyes locked on her from carefully putting the ring back down on the table where it once was as he slowly turns his body to face her as though she can sense how tense he is suddenly Batman comes to a pause when she raises up her left hand palm open.

" If i wanted to kill you, I would have already done it."

Remaining cautious around this unknown woman uncletching his fists resting his hands down at his sides as he glances out of the corner of his eye for any sign of his utility belt unknown to his knowledge a grin comes across the cloaked woman's face underneath her hood.

" If you are looking for your….toys they are not here. Rest assured you they are safe."

Without looking away from his stern look reaching into her cloak slowly the cloaked woman retrieves a familiar looking object that makes Batman's eyes widen for a brief moment. A look that doesn't go unnoticed to the woman as her grin only widens before with little effort she twirls around the grapple gun within her fingers.

" I have seen many things. Many sorts of weapons used to kill a man but i've never seen anything quite like this before. Tell me what is your name time traveler?"

Instantly the moment she sees his eyes go wide once again shaking her head in amusement the cloaked woman gently tosses the grapple gun over towards Batman who catches it easily before she turns on her heels and takes a step away before his voice stops her in her tracks.

" Who are you?"

Glancing over her shoulder seeing him staring at the back of her head turning fully back to face him reaching up slowly the moment she throws back her hood revealing her face instantly she sees his eyes go as wide as saucers.

" I go by many names but most call me….Poison Ivy."

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The woman standing before him now was just impossible. It couldn't be her. It just couldn't be and yet here she is. Poison Ivy. Pamela Isley. One of the deadliest vixens that he has ever fought. A woman that he has fought so many times before in an effort to protect Gotham City. A woman that so many times before took him to his limits. Made him look down deep within himself for the strength that he needed to overcome her latest scheme for world domination in the name of mother nature. But this woman is different. She may look just like her. May have flawless skin. May have the ruby red lips that with one kiss could kill a man. Even the same long red hair but she wasn't her. She isn't Pamela Isley. It is simply impossible and yet he knew better. After everything he has seen. After everything he has faced over the years anything is possible. But he couldn't think like this. It just had to be a coincidence.

This moment of silence that just makes Ivy grin slightly at seeing his schooled features despite how his eyes continue to stare at her with shock despite how hard he tries to hide it. Shock that becomes quite clear when she slowly stalks her way across the room swaying her hips seductively. A sway that the moment she takes a step she sees his eyes go wide in realization before she comes to a stop right in front of him laying her hands down on his exposed chest. Hands that roam up and down his chest before she leans up and whispers into his ear making a cold chill run up and down his spine.

" I finally have you once again….my love."

Leaning her head back seeing nothing but a shell shocked look across his face that just makes her grin raising a finger up to his lips shaking her head slightly the moment she leans forward for a kiss suddenly Ivy comes to a drastic halt when she feels the end of cold steel being pressed against the side of her neck.

" Get the hell away from him."

Hearing the familiar cold tone coming from the sleeping amazonian princess that is no longer is a peaceful slumber following the end of the blade to its owner finding Wonder Woman staring coldly at her with if looks could kill she would be dead already smiling slightly the amazon's way raising up her free hand in surrender with a gentle push Ivy takes a step back from Batman but stays in within reaching length of the caped crusader. A blade that doesn't waiver even the slightest as Wonder Woman takes a cautious step forward towards Batman and with a tug pulls his body towards her shielding Ivy's view of him.

" How are you here? How is all of this possible?"

Keeping her eyes locked with the furious amazon's own reaching up playing with a loose piece of her hair glancing away purposely to look over Wonder Woman's shoulder and back at Batman as she sends him a saucy wink suddenly Ivy is forced to snap her attention back towards the amazon when she sees the end of the sword in her hand inching closer.

" Answer me! Now!"

Letting out a sigh without muttering a single word turning on her heels slowly Ivy makes her way across the bed chambers before she comes to a stop at the open doorway to glance back their way.

" You want answers? Then come with me."

Without being given a chance to respond the moment she sees Ivy disappear through the open doorway glancing over her shoulder as she sees Batman giving her a pointed look snapping her head back forward to hide the slight blush that comes across her cheeks clasping her sword to her belt slowly Wonder Woman leaves the bed chambers making a beeline for a green cloak that disappears around a corner at the end of a hallway unknown that a grinning caped crusader follows close behind her. A grin that vanishes when he takes in everything he sees as he follows after her though these unknown grounds. Through this unknown place that must be some sort of tower from the way they keep descending up stone steps one after another while Ivy is seen a little ways ahead. A woman that he still can't help but stare up at in disbelief. This look that doesn't go unnoticed by the red haired vixen who sways her hips seductively as she ascends up the steps making to her amusement Wonder Woman start to blush bright red. An amusing thought she puts in the back of her mind to ponder later on. But any such thought goes out the window when she ascends up the last of the steps and emerges up at the top of the tower making her way across the room towards a station in the far corner. A stationed filled with tables littered with so many types of objects. One in which is littered with potions. Another that is littered with creatures that she suspects the two heroes behind her haven't encountered yet. Tables that she comes to a stop to and turns around leaning her lower back against staring across the room at the heroes that just look around the room with suspecison making her cross her arms over her chest.

" You want answers? All you have to do is look out there."

Instantly seeing the red haired vixen nodding her head over to her side following her sight as she sees an open doorway leading outside of a stone patio glancing back at Ivy seeing a challenging look across her face showing no fear slowly making her way over the moment she looks out towards the horizon instantly a gasp escapes Wonder Woman's lips. A sound that attracts Batman's attention making him go over to stand behind her before the moment he looks over her shoulder his eyes go wide in disbelief. He thought he had seen it all but what he is seeing now is like nothing he has ever seen before. A land that isn't peaceful like the open fields they have seen for the past month. A land with no signs of life anywhere to be found. No the only thing that can be seen is darkness. No sunlight around. Instead nothing but a large shadow that expands over the land as far as they can see. This land ruled by molten lava that can be seen through the cracks of the rocky terrain.

" When you were transported here everything changed. The timeline had changed."

Glancing back into the room as they see Ivy leaning off the table to make her way over towards them without looking away they watch as she nods her head back out into the horizon with a bit of steel in her eyes.

" The world that we lived in. Our world is now gone."

Unfazed from their shocked looks walking past them reaching out Ivy leans her hands against the stone railing as her eyes remain trained forward.

" The Justice League….Metropolis….Gotham City….their all gone."

" How? I don't understand. How could our disappearance make such a ripple in the time stream?"

Glancing over towards Wonder Woman seeing her almost as pale as a ghost with her eyes riddled with shock shrugging her shoulders slightly Ivy returns her gaze back towards the horizon.

" I do not know the answer to that question. I can only speculate much like you. There are many things in the world that even i do not understand. All I know is this. I was in my greenhouse when I heard the news of your disappearance. I watched as buildings simply vanished out of thin air. I watched as friends and allies disappeared before I too was suddenly struck with this bright light before I woke up here in this world."

Letting out a sigh leaning her head back staring up towards the sky wrinkling her nose in disgust from the smell of burned charcoal that invades her nostrils looking back towards the two heroes a small faint smile forms across Ivy's face.

" I've been waiting for you. And so have they ..."

" They?"

Glancing over Wonder Woman's shoulder and towards Batman seeing a questionable look across his face nodding her head waving her hand to follow her pushing herself away from the stones Ivy goes back into the tower and makes her way towards a large table where a few stone tablets can be seen. Multiple tablets with carvings in the center of them. Carvings that tell of a legend that she sees out of the corner of her eye Batman and Wonder Woman taking in.

" The carvings are a little hard to make out but it's all here. There is a legend created centuries ago that a mad king would be born. A king born with royal blood. A king that would be discarded. A bastard son."

Looking down at one of the tablets as he sees a familiar looking sinister smile across one carvings face instantly a cold chill runs up and down Batman's spine as his gloved hands form into tight fists. A motion that doesn't go unnoticed by Wonder Woman as he reaches out taking his right hand in her left rubbing away to ease the tension in his fingers.

" This son would grow with hatred filling his heart and the need for vengeance overtaking every other emotion killing all those he cared about along his path for vengeance. Killing all those that dare stand in his path. A mad king that would rule all with an invincible army."

Glancing over towards the heroes seeing that she has their attention Ivy gives them a stern look before Wonder Woman's eyes widen in realization.

" The dragon."

Nodding her head silently returning her attention back towards the table extending her right hand out Ivy points down towards one tablet.

" One of many born from one mother. One creature that is neither human nor dragon now."

Looking down towards the tablet seeing yet another familiar face carved into the stone looking back towards Ivy seeing a sad smile across her face silently Batman nods his head.

" It's Harley isn't it?"

Nodding her head silently blinking away the tears that want to break free looking back up towards them with a sigh Ivy nods her head.

" Yes it is. It was Harley but not the Harley Quinn that we know. When I finally saw her after years of waiting for your arrival she was….different. Something inside of her was different. She wasn't the same bubbly woman that we know. No something snapped inside of her that couldn't be repaired. I tried to save her. I tried but it was too late. She was already gone and in his clutches before I found the rest of these tablets. By then it was too late to save her."

Feeling pity for the red haired vixen releasing her hold on Batman's hand taking a step forward reaching out gently Wonder Woman lays her hand down on Ivy's shoulder causing her eyes to meet her own.

" You loved her? Didn't you."

Silently nodding her head letting out a sigh Ivy turns back towards the tablets.

" I did. A small piece of me will always love her but my heart will always belong to another."

Paying a glance over Wonder Woman's shoulder towards Batman meeting his eye looking back towards the amazon seeing nothing but a sad smile across her face feeling her shoulder being squeezed Ivy looks back down towards the tablets.

" But legend has it that she can be saved. That we can save her."

Following her eyes as she looks down towards the tablet Ivy is staring at instantly Wonder Woman's eyes go wide as saucers. A carving she never suspected to see. A carving that even makes Batman's eyes go wide in shock from what he is seeing.

" The legend states that three warriors. One born from royalty, one born from the gods,and one born from the elements would unite to make a stand against the mad king and his invincible army. These three warriors would bring an end to the mad king's reign."

Silently pondering her words not finding any flaw paying a quick glance Batman's way seeing the same look in his eyes as her own looking back towards Ivy a questionable glare comes across Wonder Woman's face.

" And you think we are these warriors? Why?"

Raising her head up sending the amazon a pointed look a slight grin comes across Ivy's face.

" That's simple. You were crafted by the gods and raised on the island of Themyscira far away from the reach of any man."

Without any hesitation instantly Ivy snaps her right hand up and points her index finger out towards Batman.

" He is the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. A son born from one of the well known families throughout the world."

Not even being fazed from seeing his eyes along with Wonder Woman's own going wide in shock feeling her grin widening slightly Ivy retracts her hand and lays her hand down on her chest.

" As for me? I may have been born as Pamela Isley but Poison Ivy was born from the elements."

Glancing back and forth between their shocked faces that turn to look at each other clearing her throat causing each of them to look back towards her with a grin very slowly Ivy takes a step forward towards them.

" Now that's been taken care of there is one last thing that we need to do before we can face this mad king."

Earning questionable looks smiling slyly reaching out Ivy gently grasps Wonder Woman's right wrist in her hand while her left slowly runs up the amazon's chest plate earning a look of outrage.

" What are you doing?"

Bringing her motions to a stop looking up into the amazon's eyes seeing nothing but rage with a hint of something else in her eyes smiling slightly at her running her hand up Wonder Woman's arm gently Ivy rests her hand down on her shoulder.

" I'm doing what needs to be done. The legend states we need to be one. Body,mind,and soul. It's very clear to me that we both love our caped crusader."

Instantly being rewarded with Wonder Woman's face blushing bright red as she sees the amazon turn to look away from her gaze and towards Batman raising her hand off her chest plate gently Ivy cups her cheek and turns her head back to face her.

" I've never been imposed with sharing and now is not the time for shyness. You want to be a hero? You want to save the lives of millions once again? All you have to do is open your heart."

Staring into the amazon's shocked eyes as she watches her mouth open and close numerous times the moment she sees the look of determination come across Wonder Woman's face right as she is about to respond Ivy presses her index finger to her lips and shakes her head as she leans forward.

" Shhh. No more talking."

Retracting her finger without giving her a chance to react instantly Ivy closes the distance between them capturing Wonder Woman's lips with her own causing the amazon's eyes to go as wide as saucers. The very same reaction that happens from behind them as Batman's eyes go wide in disbelief at what he is seeing occuring in front of him.


	4. United We Stand

The legend states we need to be as one. Mind,Body,and soul. Words that moment they escaped her mouth brought nothing but confusion. Confusion that had only turned into shock when this vixen did something none of them had expected. Had done something that could only be seen in a villain's wet dream. Only this wasn't a dream. This was reality. A reality that had led to so much more. Even more so now as Wonder Woman is found snuggling into Batman's chest with sweat dripping down her nude body while Ivy is found on the other side of him in the same exact state with only the soft fur of a few fallen wolves covering their nude bodies. A scene that the two heroes never expected to find themselves in. yet along back in the past. In the past with who they could consider to be one of the deadliest villains from their timeline. Still deadly in their opinion from the way she talks. Of how she still talks with this seductive tone. With this way in her voice commanding for obedience. This air of power all around her. A power much different from the one that could be felt back in their timeline. In fact many things could be found to be different about her. She may still have her same good looks but her abilities? Her poison filled lips were no longer there. Her bloodstream that was once filled with the deadliest poisons in the world were no longer as such. At least that is what they think. They are still alive so that must mean something had changed about her. Or is it? Perhaps this is all nothing but a trick. Another one of her schemes to get just what she wants. It wouldn't be the first time she has done such a thing. But this time it just didn't feel that way. She was right. A thought itself that had made a cold shiver run up and down each of their spines. They just needed to follow their feelings and surprisingly after all of it. After sharing this bliss of a moment together everything felt so….right.

A thought itself that makes Batman's eyes look down to meet Wonder Woman's own sharing a silent conversation together. A conversation filled with so many questions being asked back and forth. Questions with each being met with a smile before their lips silently come forward meeting in the middle for a gentle yet loving kiss. Something itself each knew might not ever have happened if not for their travel here to the past. Their trip away from home to this new world. This foreign world with so many new things out there for them to learn. With so many new experiences out there for them to share. But first comes one last mission. Comes one last task. A task itself each knew would be their hardest challenge to date. A challenge neither knew what to expect. They could only hope she would. Their new partner in this unlikely union. This unlikely alliance that had been told centuries ago would come to be. That is what had been shown to them anyways.

Stone tablets telling of a unlikely heroes that would bring an end to a tyrant. Bring an end to the darkness that washes over this land. Darkness that can be seen very clearly just outside of this tower. Just outside of these walls. Darkness created by the unlikest of foes. A sinister clown that has somehow followed them here to this time. Only this time he seemed different. Only this time he seemed more sinister. More ruthless than he has ever been before. The mad king that he would have to face one more time with so much more at stake this time. A whole world's fate at stake. The stake of thousands if not millions of lives that his power reaches.

Such thoughts even thinks about even now as he remains awake staring up towards the stone ceiling while his two lovers are now sound asleep by his sides with each somehow finding a hand over his chest with their fingers entwined together in their sleep. An enemy that he knew next to nothing about. He could only be sure that his past experiences against this deranged clown wouldn't help him this time around. Everything this time just seemed so different. It would no longer be a game of cat and mouse. No the next time they would meet would be the last. Another thought that makes his eyes widen for a brief moment. Could he even do it? Could he even kill him? Take the life of another? It has never been in his blood. So many times before he could have taken the life of a man. Taken the lives of anyone that dared commit a crime in his city but now? Now these were different circumstances. A different type of playing field. And as though his thoughts are being heard a hand coming down to rest on his cheek from his side snaps him out of his daze and turn his head to find himself staring into a pair of blue concerned eyes.

" It's okay."

Seeing nothing but confusion scooting herself closer into his side without breaking off eye contact gently with the back of her thumb Wonder Woman rubs his cheek. She knew what was going through his mind. Truth be told she too has had the same thoughts ever since coming here to this world. A world that neither of them has had time to prepare for. A dog eat dog world. A world where they couldn't simply throw a criminal in a cell and toss away the key. No this world is different. This world plays by a different set of rules. Such rules that neither can truly believe in. it's just not their way. To take a life even as disgusting and evil as many they have faced would be disgusting in their eyes. Would turn them away from the path of light descending them down into the darkness like the ones that they have faced in the past. But this time though she could sense everything was much different. The way citizens carry themselves. Some even going drastic lengths to own another like some kind of personal property. Men that she has wanted nothing more than to rid the world of on so many occasions but has held back on. But him? This mad king. The Joker. This new form of the deranged clown that she once fought against. This might be a special case. Had to be a special case. The cost of one life to save millions. A price that she knew they had to pay even if it leaves a stain on their hearts. On their souls forever.

" I know what you are thinking. I've been wrestling with the same exact decision ever since we looked down at those carvings. You know my beliefs. That everyone deserves a chance for redemption. That everyone in their life has a destiny. Some far greater than others but this man? This truly sick and deranged man? He can't be saved. He can't be helped. I have fought the likes of many. Gods and creatures taking different forms alike but this man is different. This clown is the embodiment of evil. His heart is filled with hate that washes over these lands. A darkness that must be destroyed no matter the cost."

Keeping her eyes locked on his own seeing her words sinking in rubbing his cheek once again right as she is about to continue feeling her hand being squeezed glancing away Wonder Woman looks over his shoulder and watches Ivy turn around to face Batman resting her free hand down on his chest drawing his attention.

" She's right. You're a good man. Far too good for me but you need to let this go. You need to do what needs to be done. I know of your past. We both do. We know how the death of your parents scarred you deeply. We know because of what happened to you at a young age this great sense of justice was born turning you into the man that you are today. What you need to understand is justice takes many different kinds of forms. One in which you have followed for most of your life but there are many other forms. Outside of these walls they follow a different one. A far more deadly one. There are no courts here. No lawyers to bail criminals out. No jury of your peers. There is only death. Their sense of justice. Let me ask you this. Is one man's life worth more than lives of millions? Are you willing to put thousands of lives at stake for a glimmer of hope that this deranged madman will change his ways? If you are then you are foolish. This clown is far different than the one you used to know. I've seen the things he has done to his victims. I've heard the stories of his torture chambers. Of how he would spare no one even the lives of women barring a child. You shouldn't be asking yourself if killing him would be right or wrong. The real question you should be asking yourself is what are you prepared to do to save the lives of millions?"

* * *

_The real question you should be asking yourself is what are you prepared to do to save the lives of millions?_

A question that has been on his mind ever since she said the words. Ever since he heard them a short few hours ago. What exactly is he prepared to do? Is he ready to take a life? Something he has never done before. Something that is against everything he ever believed in. This turmoil that hasn't left his mind. Even now as he is silently lead through Ivy's Tower hand in hand by Wonder Woman whose concerned eyes occasionally glance his way as she leads them after Ivy whose eyes remain forward hiding the concern she too has for the caped crusader. A concern far greater that the amazon's own. If the amazon had seen the things she had seen. Had heard the stories she has then she would feel differently. It wasn't by coincidence that she had been brought here to this time. Wasn't a coincidence that she was the first one to arrive here in this time. Truth be told she has been waiting for them. Waiting for them for far too long. Has seen king after king rule over the lands while she watched from the shadows. King after king that she watched rule over the land with nothing but greed. Watched as they taxed the people of this great land.

All until one day in passing she had seen him. A little boy in tattered and torn clothing. A boy that at first glance didn't look anything special until she saw it making her drop her gathered supplies to the dirt. That deranged smile. A smile belonging only to one person. A smile that at that moment she wanted nothing more than to swipe off from the little boy's face but it was too late. The little boy had vanished through the crowd of villagers. A little boy to this day she has regretted not killing. Regretted not tearing the village apart to find him and dispose of him. If she had so many lives would have been saved. So many innocent lives wouldn't of had to suffer. Much like her own. A little girl that she had seen one day skipping through a village that she had been wandering through. A little girl with blonde pigtails looking happy as a clam. A little girl that moment they met eyes made her own water. A little girl that she would watch grow into a familiar figure. Harley. Her Harley. Her bubbly Harls. A Harley that was so innocent and untouched by the likes of him.

But history has a way of repeating itself. Only this time it had been harder. This time it had been more sinister. As though fate was taunting her the mad king had gotten his hands on her. How to this day she was still unsure of. She thought she had kept her safe. Safe from this deranged man. A man that had done something to her. Something that she had never seen before. Something that had made her gasp when she had finally found where she was to be kept. Had turned the girl that she knew into something else. Something sinister. Something even that even mother nature itself was disgusted at.

An image that she shakes from her mind as she leads them into another chamber. A chamber the moment they step into having their eyes go wide as saucers makes a smirk come across her face. A chamber many would consider to be filled with treasures. A rather large armory filled to the brim of different types of weapons from swords to axes. As for her? She would consider these her trophies. Consider them to be nothing more than the weapons of her conquered enemies. From thieves to bounty hunters foolish enough to enter into her grounds. Foolish enough to come searching for her. A small secret that even now as she can feel their eyes turning to look her way she would keep from them. What they don't know won't hurt them and right now how all these weapons came into her possession should be far from their minds. If not she would make it so as without even a glance over her shoulder she makes her way across the room towards a nearby stone wall that is being covered up with some silk. This dark black silk that she takes no time in ripping down causing Batman and Wonder Woman's eyes to widen. A wall much different than the rest of the room. A wall with two suits of armor across them with numerous weapons that fit them hovering around. Armors much like the very suits they are wearing. These black and silver armors that have this special shine to them as though they have never been worn. As though they had been customly made just for them. Such armors that they can't look away from and approach before they carefully inspect each of the armors. Armors made of some type of metal that isn't too heavy and yet not too light as well. A perfect balance. These looks of awe that makes Ivy smirk as she comes to lean against a nearby wall with her arms coming to cross over her chest.

" How?"

She should have known one of them was going to ask that question. Especially the amazon. It was in her nature afterall to be surrounded with weaponry much like this. Her outfit that she wears even now spoke of this. And yet with the way her eyes studies the unique armor that is meant for her in her eyes there could be seen some unasked questions.

_Smart girl._

Meeting the amazon's eyes seeing a mixture of awe and curiosity in her eyes with her smirk only widening with a small nod back towards the armor seeing Wonder Woman looking back towards the black and silver chestplate Ivy too can't help but look towards the armor with a sense of pride being seen in her eyes.

" It wasn't easy but I suppose it will have to do. The armor you see is made of chromium. The hardest medal that the world has ever produced. It took me centuries to find but once I did it was easy enough to craft the armor with what was gathered."

Seeing each of their eyes turning to look her way with confusion out of the corner of her eye with a sigh Ivy looks away from the armor to look their way.

" I've been waiting for you for a long time. I've seen this world grow from the shadows. I've seen kings die and others rise up. You can't possibly imagine how many rebellions i've seen but they all ended up the same. Everyone dies. That is the way of life. When our bodies are gone we are reborn once again into something else and I'm no different. Even the beautifulest of flowers wither and die eventually. As for me? I'm simply reborn once again. When one Poison Ivy dies another is born taking her place."

Glancing away down towards the ground slowly Ivy raises up her right hand and stares down at her palm causing looks of confusion to deepen across her companions faces.

" However this time things are different. This time I will not be reborn as before. Mother Nature has told me this. This shall be my last live. My last chance to live the life I always wanted for myself."

Closing her eyes as she takes a deep breath only for a smile to come across her face opening her eyes with a twinkle in her eyes Ivy looks back towards Batman and Wonder Woman happily.

" You can feel it in the air right now. The wind of change flowing through the air hitting everything in its path. Every grain of sand. Every speck of grass. Every single leaf that falls. We and we alone are the reason for this change. We alone control the fate of this world now. Control the fate of our own lives now. Let's not waste a second of it."


	5. The Serpent's Lair

The Serpent's Lair. The Cavern of Screams. So many names have been given to this place over the years. A place that has never once seen the light of the sun shining brightly outside of these walls touch its very soil. A place very few have ever ventured into. Those that had though? The very thieves and warriors that had been brave enough to enter inside? Well there had been stories about them. Such thieves and warriors that had never been seen again. Some that have said their screams echo through the air at night whenever a troublesome soul is close nearby. Others have said their very bones are still found deep inside of the lair where a creature unlike any other resides in. A mother. The mother to the invincible army belonging to The Mad King. An army of shadows. Such beings that were not human or creature alike. No they are different. Far different than anyone could ever possibly imagine. Warriors of a different breed that don't carry any sort of weapons. Don't wield the sharpest of swords. Don't fire off arrows that can pierce flesh. No they are different and soon three beings would find out as the wind picks up at the entrance. This wind that blows furiously as leaves start to form out of nowhere. This whirlwind of leaves that soon disappears revealing three beings standing in its place. Two in which stand in silence taking in what they see in front of them while the third just stares straight ahead directly between them with an expression across her face made of stone. The one that makes the first move as she stalks her way forward with a sway in her hips as her green cloak flows freely with her every step before after a few steps she comes to a stop and pays a quick glance over her shoulder back towards her companions.

" It's this way. Remember to keep your voices down and your eyes open. Once we step foot deeper inside we will no longer be alone."

Nodding his head in understanding that is quickly followed by his other companion for a faint moment Batman sees Ivy giving them a faint smile before without any delay he follows after her as she moves further into the entrance of the cavern with Wonder Woman following after him watching their rear as her hand comes down to rest against the handle of her sword. As her eyes travel all around the cavern. A cavern that doesn't look as different as previous ones that she has traveled down once before. And yet something feels different about this one. This feeling as though they are being watched somehow. This feeling as though eyes are watching their every movement from every single direction. From the walls. From the ceiling. Even from the soil that they walk across. This strange feeling that keeps her on alert with her hand never leaving the handle of her sword as she continues to move forward.

She had been told the stories. The stories of this invincible army and yet she still couldn't believe what she had heard. An army that even the gods would never be so cruel to create. An army of shadow warriors. Warriors that have no need for weapons. No they are the weapons. Arms and limbs that are sharper than even the sharpest of steels. Bodies that never produce any sort of blood whenever they are stabbed. A truly impressive army that would even give Ares a run for his money. An army that she knew they would have to face if they were to accomplish their goal. To free this kingdom this world from the very tyrant that rules over them. A tyrant they have yet to see fully yet but what they did see? What they did see still haunts her dreams. She never thought dragons ever existed. Even the stories of the gods never spoke of such creatures but her eyes told a different story. Told her that such creatures do exist. Creatures that she has already fought once and lived to tell the tale. A monster that took every ounce of her training to defeat with the help of another.

But that had been different. That dragon had been different. Her red haired companion had said such things. The dragon that they had faced was far weaker than the one that rules over the kingdom. Is fair inferior than its master. Its ruler. Such a thought that made a cold shiver run up and down her spine once it escaped the vixen's lips. A tyrant that looks unbeatable. Looks invincible with these odds in his favor but she has never been one to back down from a fight and neither is he. The man that she follows after right now. A warrior much like herself that has faced off against the very best. Has come away a victor over Lex Luthor many times over. Has come away from every single fight he has ever been in against some of Gotham City's worst criminals. Including the very same man that is called The Mad King of this world. A man whose sick smile was always seen across his victims faces. A deranged man that time and time again has escaped justice and gone out on a killing spree. Such sprees that would bring anyone to tears but this? Give him such power to rule all even she didn't think anyone could go so low. Could be so twisted and evil as he is. This darkness that needs to be vanquished at all costs. This darkness that she can feel all around them. Feel the aura of evil in the air the further they adventure inside of this cavern. A cavern that looks never ending. That is until she sees her companions coming to a stop at a ledge looking downward causing her to follow their eyes before Wonder Woman's eyes go wide as saucers at what she sees.

Eggs. One after another down below. Eggs that size of a well grown human being. Almost dinosaur type of eggs in neat lines. Such eggs that she can't look away from as she glances up and down the aisles finding them never ending. By her count there must be over hundreds of them. Such a sight that she has to look away from to look back towards Ivy seeing Batman doing the exact same thing. A vixen that doesn't look either of their ways but instead focuses solely on the eggs down below with this emotionless look across her face.

" What you see before you is The Army of Shadows. The Mad King's so called invincible army. More creature than man. Terrible things."

" How?"

Turning her attention away from the eggs to look towards Batman, seeing question in his eyes giving him a sad smile Ivy looks away to look across the cavern staring at nothing in particular.

" I'm not really sure. I've only gathered information about this place from villagers and taverns. What i do know is this. The Mad King brought Harley here and did something to her. Something cruel that even the gods….even mother nature would consider to be an abomination. In taverns that call her a certain name. Even the mere mention of it would silence a room."

Letting out a bitter chuckle shaking her head glancing around seeing a way down in the form of stone steps off to the right without any delay Ivy silently makes her way towards the steps while Batman and Wonder Woman share a quick look of concern before following after her. These stone steps they silently descend down and follow after Ivy as she makes her way through an opening between the eggs. Such eggs when they pay a glance at can see something inside. See this almost dark cloud within them. Some clouds in which they can see taking forms of beings. Such a sight that they watch carefully as they maneuver through the openings before following Ivy down a darkened entrance on the other side of the room. This entrance they pass on through without any delay before after a few minutes in silence the moment the darkness disappears as they enter into some kind of chamber a silent gasp is heard coming from Ivy. A gasp that causes Batman and Wonder Woman to look her way finding her eyes glued straight ahead with this shocked expression across her face as her eyes glisten with unshed tears. This sight they follow before their eyes too go wide at what they see.

Out of all the sights she has ever seen in the world she never thought the gods could be so cruel. So cruel to another but she was wrong. The sight before her was unlike anything she has ever seen before. The sight of this large creature. This creature that towers over them. This creature with the small upper body of a familiar looking woman attached to some kind of massive body of a creature. This almost giant slug of a creature. A creature with this long sluggish tale with an opening they watch slowly open before an fresh egg covered in some kind of slime pops out onto the ground. A sight that she can only watch in horror before she snaps out of her daze when she sees Ivy out of the corner of her eye take a step forward.

" Oh Harley?"

A silent whisper that carries throughout the room. A whisper that reaches the creature's ears as slowly it lifts up the upper half of its body before Harley's eyes snap wide open causing Ivy to gasp and jump back. Eyes that no longer hold any sort of happiness within them. No longer show the innocence that she had once seen in them. No now all she sees is madness. The very same madness she had tried to protect her from long ago. A madness that she hears consuming her even now as she hears Harley letting out this sickening laugh. A laugh that she has never heard escaping the clown's mouth before. A laugh that chills her to the bone. Makes her eyes go even wider before her eyes come down to meet her own. Eyes that remain on her as this sickening smile is seen coming across Harley's face making Ivy shake. This sickening smile that she can't look away from as the aura around the room starts to change. As the shadows in the room start to move that puts Batman and Wonder Woman on high alert as each retrieves a sword while their eyes dance around the room. That is until Batman is forced to tackle Ivy to the ground when a shadow figure appears out of nowhere thrusting its shadow hand forward. Such a thrust that is met with Wonder Woman's sword as she bats the attack away before with a clean swoop she delivers a slash across the shadow warrior's neck causing the shadow to instantly evaporate. A sight that makes Harley let out a mighty scream before every single shadow bursts from its spot. As shadow warriors one after another emerges out of the shadows heading straight for them like wraiths. As the sound of eggs cracking from a few chambers over echo across the empty walls before loud screams are heard from born warriors.

Such wraiths Wonder Woman doesn't look away from as she retrieves her shield and brings it up to block slashes after slashes while returning blow after blow with her sword causing dust clouds to form with every single shadow warrior that she slays. As Batman snaps up to his feet and faces off against shadow warriors of his own using his gauntlets to shield himself from attacks while he delivers killing blows with the end of his sword slashing at the stomachs of every single shadow warrior that gets within reach. Such battles that go on while Ivy sits on the ground in shock looking up towards the furious looking Harley whose eyes keep darting back and forth between her companions. Companions that keep these monsters away from her as she stares at her former best friend in silence. A best friend that she could remember like it was yesterday. Remember her laugh. Remember all of the corny jokes she would tell. Remember all the times she was mad at her when she was trying to help take care of her plants. Remember all the good times they had shared. The bank robberies. The celebrations afterwards inside of her greenhouse. Such memories the more they flood into her mind are like thorns stabbing her heart knowing that woman. That young woman that she had come to love was now gone. Even if the legend states that she could be saved she didn't see a solution. Not after looking into her eyes. The eyes of madness.

_Maybe she can't be saved?_

A thought that trickles into Ivy's mind as Wonder Woman takes to the skies being followed after by numerous wraiths that chase after her. An amazon princess that charges forward like a goddess landing clean slashes after slashes through every single one of them causing the air to be polluted with this smoke. This mere smoke that disappears when she flies through heading straight for Batman that is quickly being surrounded as more and more shadow warriors keep flooding into the chambers. This never ending army that no matter how many of them are slain keep coming. Keep dishing out attack after attack that are blocked by Batman before Wonder Woman lands hard down on the ground smashing her closed right fist near him sending a massive shock wave across the ground that hits everything it touches. Causes this massive line of shadow warriors to evaporate. Cause for Poison Ivy to lose her balance before she quickly catches herself when her left hand comes down to rest against the ground. A wave that snaps the red haired vixen out of her daze before her eyes snap up to meet the creature's own.

_Then i will have to save her from herself._

With nothing but a scowl coming across her face rising up to her feet ignoring the ongoing battles taking place behind her to focus solely on the creature in front of her summing every ounce of strength in her instantly Ivy throws her arms forward causing the ground to shake. Cause for cracks to suddenly form across the ground. Cracks that quickly expand before vines one after another shoot up from the openings. Vines that are like whips slashing across shadow warriors one after another hitting everything in sight with their thorns. Vines that smash against the stone walls of the chamber making the room shake causing Harley to let out a mighty scream. Cause for the creature to pull forward as though trying to escape its prison from the wall it is attached too. A struggle that turns into screams when vine after vine shoots forward to deliver slashes across the creature's body causing deep wounds to occur. Cause for a mixture of red and black blood to pour against the soil. These screams that cause every shadow warrior to change targets and head straight for Ivy.

Some in which are meant with resistance from Wonder Woman as she comes to stand behind her with her shield raised up to block slash after slash that is delivered. Others that met their demise from Batman when he leaps back and delivers clean slashes to any that get even near his companions while some vines help do the very same. Screams that only get louder as thorn one after another strikes the creature's body as numerous shadow warriors emerge into the air trying to form some kind of shield for their mother only to be swatted away with vicious slashes until eventually one vine sneaks its way on through and tightly wraps around Harley's neck silencing her screams. A vine that Ivy focuses all her powers on and tugs back on hard causing the thorns to dig deeper into flesh. Cause for the upper body of her former best friend to be viciously pulled from the much larger lower body until with a mighty scream Ivy uses the last of her energy to give one last mighty tug that forces Harley's upper body to be ripped away from the lower half.

This sudden motion that causes a chain reaction to form across the chambers. Cause for mighty screams to be heard as every single shadow warrior evaporates into nothing but smoke filling the room up with darkness. This darkness that travels all across the cavern as shadow warrior one after another meets the very same fate as the one before them. Cause a surge of pain to enter into the heart of another that sits on this throne surrounded by the smiling skulls of his enemies. This pain that disappears before a sickening smile comes across his face that is only matches by a sickening laugh that echoes through his throne room.


	6. Charging The Front Gates

Pure silence. This intense tension that could be cut with a knife. The general feeling in the air right now. This aura that is found deep underneath the tower as Batman and Wonder Woman watch Ivy sitting silently next to a cloaked figure laying on top of a table with the remains of their body fully covered. A figure neither of them expected to ever see again. Especially with what that monster had turned her into. A scene that they knew was hurting the red haired vixen deep inside. Was like taking a knife and driving it hard into her heart. This scene that they watch in silence before they leave her be and silently exit out of the chambers allowing Ivy some alone time with her fallen friend.

A woman that both have come to cross paths with on many occasions. Especially Batman but the mere thought that she would never smile again. Never be able to tell a joke no matter how corny it is. To never see her skip around saying the phrase hey B Man with her trademark pigtails flapping freely. It definitely hurt. Even for heroes that were on the other side of the law. They could possibly imagine how hurt their companion must feel at this given moment. A vixen that had admitted once before that she had been in love with the clown girl a long time ago. Even from the way she spoke of her recently it was still apparent that a small piece of her still loved her. A piece of her that would bring her nothing but pain on this night but they would be there when she is ready. Would be there to comfort her when she needs them. A companion that had been silent all the way back to the tower as Batman carried the corpse of once her best friend gently in his arms. This silence that spoke volumes itself.

Just like the very silence between them right now speaks volumes. This silence that follows them as they ascend up the stone steps of the tower heading for the top floor. A mutual silence with nothing but the sound of their footsteps echoing off the walls breaking the silence as each are lost in their own separate thoughts. Lost in their own little worlds as subconsciously their hands find each other's own the further they get deeper into their thoughts. Such thoughts that are so similar and yet different at the same time. Such thoughts about Harley Quinn. Such thoughts about the creatures that they had faced. Creatures in which neither have ever faced before. Creatures from someone's darkest nightmares. Such creatures that if not for their intense training would have surely ripped them apart leaving nothing but their ravaged bodies to rot away inside of that cavern. Such creatures that couldn't imagine what they had done to anyone else that ever crossed paths with them. Especially at night. Creatures now that hopefully would never rise up again. If any even survived what happened inside of that cavern.

It was still a mystery to them what happened back there. Was their life source depending on Harley Quinn's survival? From the looks of it this would be the answer but they couldn't be too sure. Outside of this tower the threat still remains. This so called Mad King could have more of the things like Harley Quinn hidden deeply someplace else. They could only shutter to think this and pray this wasn't the case. An army of those things. An army of shadows. These grim reapers. Nobody would ever be able to see the sunlight again if they were to ever be released. Such creatures that even again the likes of many others that had arrived on their planet for far off worlds never possessed an army quite like this.

But this would bring up another question. Their world. Would there ever be a chance they could return back to their world? A question neither knew how to answer. Didn't know if there was even an answer. The device being built long ago had been nothing but a theory. An experiment of sorts that they prayed would work allowing them to return back home to their world. If there is a world to go back home to. Poison Ivy's words still ring into their minds to this day. Words neither has ever forgotten.

_The world that we lived in. Our world is now gone._

Such words that were like the sharpest thorns to one of her vines stabbing them deep in the heart. Their world. A world that had grown accustomed to. A world that they had saved so many times before was gone never to come back. That was the theory anyways by the red haired vixen. A theory they have taken on as well. They would never get to see that world again. Never get to fight alongside Superman saving the day once again in Metropolis. Never again would they patrol the streets of Gotham City together to take down a deadly crime duo hellbent on ridding themselves of Batman once and for all. Never again would they get to stare down below towards the planet from The WatchTower. Such things that are hard to swallow but they would get through it. They would find a way together just like they always have. They would make it through this and if possible save this world for perhaps the very last time before beginning a new life for themselves.

A mere thought that makes Wonder Woman smile for a brief moment. Such thoughts of walking through an open field with a little girl skipping happily holding her hand. A little girl with all of their best traits. A little girl that she would watch happily grow up alongside this man. Perhaps even building a cabin off in the woods someplace far away from the very villagers that would chose to fear what they don't understand. A simple thought that makes her smile as she sees the scene play out perfectly in her head before her hand being squeezed causes her to snap out of her thoughts and look over Batman's way finding a questionable look across his face. A look that she returns with a grin as she shrugs her shoulders.

" Just planning ahead once all of this is over."

Nodding his head in understanding returning her smile being rewarded with her squeezing his hand turning his head back forward after a few moments of silence the smile across Batman's face vanishes into nothing but an emotionless look. A look that forms when another thought comes into his mind. A thought that he has been wrestling with for so long. A thought that still haunts him no matter what each of his companions say.

_I know what you are thinking. I've been wrestling with the same exact decision ever since we looked down at those carvings. You know my beliefs. That everyone deserves a chance for redemption. That everyone in their life has a destiny. Some far greater than others but this man? This truly sick and deranged man? He can't be saved. He can't be helped. I have fought the likes of many. Gods and creatures taking different forms alike but this man is different. This clown is the embodiment of evil. His heart is full of hate that washes over these lands. A darkness that must be destroyed no matter the cost._

Wiser words have never been spoken. He knew that she was right. This clown no matter how much he thinks one day he would redeem himself is nothing more than the face of evil. Even more so in this time. A timeline in which Batman never existed. Never was there to stop any of his schemes. Was never there to save the citizens of every single town his darkness would touch. But he was here now. They were here now and perhaps that would be enough to bring this Mad King's reign to an end. But the cost of doing so. He would have to take a life. Something he has never done before. A cost that he was still unsure if he could do. Even if it is The Joker but with what has transpired? With the rules that are now in play? No courtrooms in sight anywhere. No Arkham Asylum. No prison cells to throw him into perhaps this would be the only way. Even if a small piece of him was to die for this sacrifice he knew he had to make for the people of this world.

* * *

The Tower of Screams. Only someone as sick as The Joker would name a castle such a thing. A castle that is rather impressive. These stone walls that go up for miles. The countless archers patrolling across the walls with their eyes always looking down below for anything mysterious. Knights fully armored patrolling the small village just outside of the castle with their weapons drawn. The personal knights of The Mad King with their armor telling the tale. Telling of the hardships that they had faced making any villager run in fear from the mere sight of them. Knights that would only smile at them with a trademark smile carved by The Mad King himself across their faces giving them a permanent smile.

Such a scene that has caused many if not all of the villagers to flee into their homes with hushed whispers breaking out in them with numerous rumors flying around. Too many rumors that none knew what to believe. Rumors of a possible assassin coming here with The Mad King as their intended target. Rumors of a possible rebellion taking place halfway across the world. So many rumors that nobody could keep up with. What they could keep up with is how it looked like every single castle guard and knight is out fully geared ready for some sort of battle to take place.

A battle that comes in the form of a carriage approaching from the distance. A carriage that draws every single archers attention as they rush up towards the wall and cock back the bolts on their crossbows aiming straight for the carriage. This carriage being pulled forward by a long horse with the driver absent. A scene that puts every single archer on alert as they stare down at the approaching carriage looking for even the tiniest glimpses of the driver. That is until a finger pulls back on the trigger of a crossbow causing a bolt to soar through the air and land through the fabric of the roof of the carriage. A bolt that is quickly followed by another then another as bolts rain down on the carriage sending the lone horse into a frenzy. A horse that leaves its feet before it screams out in pain when bolt after bolt lands clean through its body before it smashes down onto the ground with a tremendous thud along with the carriage itself. A carriage that is torn to pieces. It's roof completely torn revealing the inside. An inside that makes every single archer look down in shock to see nothing but an empty carriage down below.

This scene that they stare down in silence before loud screams coming from down below draws their attention. Causes them to snap around to look back down towards the village to find the unspeakable happening. See large vines coming out from the ground wrapped around their fellow guards throats. See knights battling against these abominations only to be quickly overwhelmed by numerous odds. Such a sight that makes every single archer reach down to reload their crossbows but many don't get the chance to when a shield comes flying forward smashing into helmets. Sending archers barreling over the castle walls with their screams filling the air until they hit the bottom. Some in which see a glimpse of their attacker before cold steel strikes them clean through their armor. Cold steel belonging to the end of a sword being held by what many would call an amazon. This warrior type princess whose skill is only matched by her speed as she soars through the air cutting clean slashes through every single archer in her path leaving a trail of blood behind across the walls. Leaving nothing but dead bodies behind as archers turn their attention towards her. Some that are lucky enough to get a shot off at her only to watch in horror as she deflects their bolts away with some sort of silver gauntlets on her wrists. The last look some would have when cold steel cuts clean through their necks causing their heads to separate from their bodies. This never ending wave of killing that she puts herself through as she soars through the skies dodging every single bolt that is shot her way before she would descend back down towards her attackers with only one thing being her driving force. One thing giving her the strength to do such a deed. To kill countless people. The thought of her life after all of this is over. A life that she can live happily together with Bruce. To start a family somewhere far away from here and live the rest of their lives in peace with neither ever having to pick up a sword ever again.

A similar thought running through the mind of another while the amazon takes the fight to the archers high above leaving the knights down below for her to deal with. Only her thoughts aren't just filled with a life after all of this is over. No, her thoughts are more sinister. Some could say more evil. That is what vengeance would do to you. This bloodlust that she craves even now as the plants and vines all around her feed off her emotions. Feed off her anger making them slash everything in sight. Making them slash through the hardest of armors dropping knights left and right like they are nothing. Making homes built by villagers be torn apart making the residents inside cower in fear. Make the ground be soiled with the blood of her enemies as more and more bodies start to pile up. As more lifeless eyes stare up towards her with numerous gash marks across their bodies from the sharpest of thorns. This bloodlust that would only be satisfied with one thing and one thing only. The demise of The Mad King. The demise of The Joker with his head sticking to the end of a pike for the whole world to see. A wish that she is doing her part in creating. Her female companion is doing her part in assuring this would come to be. She just needed their other companion to accomplish his task on this cold night. A night fitting of a Dark Knight.


	7. The Tower Of Screams

_It's quiet. Way too quiet._

That mere thought alone puts him on alert. No castle guards anywhere in sight. Empty hallways. No resistance for him whatsoever. Instead just a clear walkway through the castle. A rather large castle. A sickening castle if you were to look around. A castle with every corner filled with trophies. Filled with what many would call treasures. Those that are deranged that is. Paintings of this so-called Mad King. Painting with each staring back with that sinister smile of his. Some in which you could feel the painter's fear when he had painted this deranged clown. The fear could even be represented next to some of the paintings in the form of detached hands still holding the very same paint brush used to make the painting itself. Paintings that each tell a story. Tell of this deranged clown's rise to power. Some showing him at a young age. Some in which show him next to a fallen enemy with the painting not leaving out a single detail of their demise at the hands of The Mad King.

Sights that he has to look away from feeling completely sick to his stomach as he silently makes his way forward using the shadows as cover. Using every bit of his training to sneak through the castle. To sneak through each floor not leaving a single trace that he had been there behind. Floors the more and more he goes up only to be met with silence makes him worry. Makes him dread at what he is possibly going to find at the top and he isn't disappointed when he reaches the top floor. When he ascends up the last of the steps leading to the throne room of the castle finding a horrendous sight.

A sight that would forever haunt him in his dreams after this night. The sight of a hallway covered in blood. A hallway whose walls are created of the remains of bodies. With a river of blood flowing through the hallway with numerous dead guards laying face first down in puddles of their own blood. As maidens are seen with their white gowns covered in blood as their lifeless eyes stare back at him in horror. This hallway that he looks up from trying to avoid any of their lifeless eyes to instead stare dead ahead at the open chambers where a large throne can be seen. A towering throne that he makes his way towards as his boots silently splash with every single step that he takes. A throne that he can see is made clearly from bones of this Mad King's fallen enemies with their skulls being used as arm rests. This disgusting sight that he has to look away from before his eyes widen underneath his cowl when another sight comes into view. Another horrific sight. A sight of naked women chained up against a nearby wall. Women that he can see are not moving with numerous injuries across their bodies telling of their tales. Telling of the rape that they had endured. Telling of the torture they had received at the hands of this deranged clown.

This sight that makes him snap his head away before his eyes look around the room for this Mad King himself. A deranged clown that he knew deep down was here somewhere in this room. The Joker always liked to play games. Always liked to get into his head and this was no different. The display out in the hallway. The dead women in his throne room. All tricks he was using as mind games but they wouldn't work. He has defeated him before and he would do so again.

And that is when it happens. The silentest of sounds. The sound of a boot silently scrapping the stone floor. The sound of a crossbow being cocked. A sound that makes Batman snap around with his sword drawn just in time to deflect a bolt that soars through the air in his direction. A bolt coming from a crossbow being held in both hands by the deranged clown. Being held by The Joker. A new looking Joker. A Joker that even he didn't think could look quite like this. A Joker with an even more demented and sinster smile carved across his face. A Joker that wears no such makeup but instead has streaks of red across his entire face letting him know just what this sick man is wearing in its place.

But one thing remains the same. That laugh. That sinister laugh that escapes his lips. A laugh that only gets louder by the second that echoes through the empty chambers. A laugh that he listens to as he rises up to his feet and stalks his way forward as The Mad King backpedals loading up his crossbow before firing away another bolt that is deflected away. A deranged clown that suddenly runs behind the throne before going silent as Batman makes his way closer. Makes his way silently towards where this deranged clown had disappeared off to before he quickly is forced to turn his head and throw his right hand up when The Joker tosses some kind of powder straight at him. A powder that hits him square in his gauntlet making him backpedal away with a good idea on what was just thrown at him making the deranged clown once again start to laugh. A laugh that continues even after Batman snaps his head back forward towards The Joker finding him now armed with a longsword with the end pointing straight at him while the clown keeps his right arm behind his back.

An end of a sword that is suddenly lunged forward causing Batman to deflect the attack away before he returns the slash with one of his own causing The Joker to deflect the attack as he steps back. These slashes one after another that are deflected away as both men return blow after blow. Return slash after slash towards the other causing only the sound of dings from metal striking metal to be heard coming from the throne room. This battle that shocks Batman the longer it goes. He had faced The Joker many times before but never had this mad man displayed such skill. Even with a sword. He has displayed skill in some of the deadly toxins that he has created but never has he seen this deranged clown this skilled in any sort of combat form. A mere thought he puts on the backburner as he pushes on ahead. As he sees this Mad King starting to tire before he is presented an opening that he doesn't waste. An opening when The Joker finally reveals his right hand and tries to toss the powdery contents within them before Batman changes targets delivering a clean slash that cuts straight through The Joker's wrist causing the deranged clown to fall back on the ground in pain as his detached hand falls down on the stone ground with the powdery substance surrounding it.

This injured clown that backpedals screaming out in pain for a few seconds before he goes silent. Way too silent making Batman pause before his eyes widen when he sees the sinister smile once again come across The Joker's face. A smile followed by laughter that breaks out. A laugh that sends a cold chill up and down his spine that he ignores in favor of pointing the end of his sword at a rising Joker that clutches his bleeding stump of an arm close to his chest causing the silk of his shirt to turn crimson. A laugh that only gets louder until a loud roar is heard escaping the deranged clown's lips. Such a roar that makes Batman leap back before he watches in shock as The Joker's body slowly starts to transform. Watches in horror as the sound of his shirt is torn as what looks to be large wings start to form out from his back. As his skin turns dark with scales springing out everywhere. As his face takes on another shape as his body starts to grow. Grow so much that it hits the top of the ceiling making the whole entire throne room shake. Make the ceiling slowly come apart with stone debris falling straight down until The Joker is no longer seen but instead a rather large dragon.

A dragon whose right wing is torn rather badly. A dragon that raises up his head even further before with a mighty roar throws its head forward making Batman leap out of the way and around the throne chair as the dragon unleashes a massive fire wave in his direction. A sudden leap that is met with a roll when suddenly the throne chair is smashed into pieces when an outstretched wing smashes clean through it in an attempt to swipe at its prey. Such prey that snaps around with his sword clutched firmly in his hands seeing the deranged dragon looking his way with this sinister smile across their face. A smile that he returns with a glare before in one swift move when he sees the deranged dragon rear back intending to shoot fire at him once again rearing back Batman quickly grabs a hold of his grapple gun and shoots a line straight ahead clean through the dragon's left eye making the dragon snap its head back screaming in pain causing the stream of fire that had been escaping its mouth to be directed towards the ceiling. A scream that only gets louder as the dragon thrashes around in pain standing up causing the ceiling to be smashed in before with a mighty roar it takes to the skies.

Such a motion that makes Batman shoot off another line that smashes clean into the dragon's side before he is thrusted up into the air. Before he feels himself soaring through the air as he holds on to his grapple gun tightly. As he watches this one winged dragon doing its best to soar through the skies only to descend down towards the ground just outside of the kingdom. This descension that makes Batman quickly release the line attached to the end of his grapple gun and make him fall down into the tall grass in a roll. A roll that is quickly followed with him snapping his feet into a kneeling position as he turns to look at the screaming dragon that lands down hard in the grass a good distance away shooting wave after wave of fire into the air.

A dragon the moment it turns its body in his direction in one split move Batman reaches around him to grab his last weapon. A spear strapped to his back. A black and silver spear that shines brightly. A spear that suddenly is thrown from his right hand with such force. With such accuracy when it lands clean into the dragon's chest making it scream out in pain. Making it shoot wave after wave of fire in random directions causing the tall grass to be lit on fire. Cause for streams of fire to be seen by countless villagers and guards alike soaring high above in the sky for miles. Streams that come to a stop with one last roar of pain before the dragon's body falls down. As the dragon slowly transforms into something else.

This transformation that makes Batman push his way through the tall grass and into the opening the deranged dragon had created until he stands a few feet away from the transformed back Joker as flames surround them. As this deranged clown looks up towards the sky with this sinister smile as he tries to laugh only to cough up a mouthful of blood from the open wounds across his chest. This clown that turns to look Batman's way as he silently approaches before he lets out a chuckle. This chuckle that would be the last sound that ever escapes his lips when Batman rears back his right fist and drives it clean through the middle of The Joker's face shattering his skull upon impact.

* * *

The Mad King's demise. A rumor that had quickly spread to every single village across the world. A rumor filled with numerous stories attached. Filled with stories about three mysterious beings that had risen up to take on the very best this Mad King had to offer. Stories of how three warriors of light had made their way into the Mad King's lair that housed his own personal army only to come out unscaved. Stories of how these three warriors marched to the gates of The Tower of Screams to face off against the Mad King with one lone knight facing off against the king alone. A Dark Knight that had been told fought against the Mad King showing no fear. Showing no remorse with his sword serving justice for all that this deranged king had slaughtered. An intense battle that would end up on the outskirts of the castle lands where the Mad King had finally met his demise with his head being layed down on the castle gates as a reminder for all those that would follow in his footsteps. A tale that would be told for years to come.

As for the three heroes? Well not many knew what had happened to them. Some had said they had too met their demise at the hands of the Mad King. Others say they are out hiding among them. But truth be told they weren't hiding. No they were in plain sight for anyone to see if you were to adventure out deep into the forgotten forest. If you were to make it past the living plants and vines that guard the forest from any thieves that may lurk inside you would find a structure. A small cabin within. A small cabin surrounded with a beautiful garden surrounding it but inside? Inside a more beautiful sight could be seen. A sight of two women each holding a newborn. Newborns that sleep peaceably in their mothers arms as their father looks down towards each of them with a smile. A common sight that would be seen for many years to come without the need for a sword to be drawn. Without the need for a cowl to be worn. Without the need to ever adventure out to be a hero ever again as the legends of The Dark Knight assisted by The Warriors of Light lives on in the hearts of every soul past,present,and future.


End file.
